No la olvides
by Kassiwos
Summary: Dave Strider tiene dos deseos, saber quien es la misteriosa chica de su chat y conocer a la dama de negro que aparece en sus sueños y amenaza sus utópicos sueños, por que su planeta de los sueños... esta muriendo. Pero quien diría que cumplir esos deseos seria mas difícil de lo que el pensó. [AU]


Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic y mi alma no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.

* * *

"Tú ya me conoces, así que cuando esto termine olvídame, vale" Y después sin dejar que el caballero carmín respondiese la bruja desapareció.

Un molesto ruido de un despertador, hizo alboroto por toda la habitación, el rubio se despertó y apago el aparato, su mente pensaba en lo jodido que iba a ser ese día, se levantó e hizo toda la rutina de una día de colegio, para variar su hermano no estaba en el edificio, tomo su mochila y salió hacia la estación de metro, aunque esta quedaba cerca de su casa.

Bajar los escalones, pagar el pasaje, y entrar a los vagones, "Ojala y ella estuviera aquí" pensaba en cada cosa que hacía, siendo quien es y teniendo a un montón de gente alrededor de él, nunca había sentido algo por alguien, él se repetía que aquella palabra con "A" era pura mierda para vender cosas cursis, flores y chocolates. Después de un viaje de 10 minutos hasta su instituto en tren más 5 minutos extra de caminata, al fin pisa su escuela, no era la gran cosa, un edificio grandísimo que solía ser un psiquiátrico; el cual fue cerrado por su falta de pacientes

Caminaba despacio sin prisas, pues quería evitar aquel grupo que siempre lo acosaba, un grupo de zorras de las que hay en todos los institutos, la mayoría rubias con exceso de maquillaje. Y para mala suerte del chico la misma manada estaba llegando a su presa.

-Hola, Dave… Sabes, habrá una fiesta en mi casa mañana, si no tienes nada que hacer podrías ir a dar la vuelta.- Hablo la zorra Líder, era la que el mas odiaba, una vez hace tiempo atrás, ella era su mejor amiga, pero cada vez que le confesaba que le gustaba alguien, esta chica pedía su cambio de aula o se mudaba de casa y siempre lo dejaban de hablar, la última fue hace unos 4 años, antes de que empezara la secundaria, Caroline Michaels, era un chica de aspecto sencillo, tenía una media de 9, pero lo que realmente le gustaba de ella, era su asombro por las cosas más sencillas del mundo, el día que se le iba a declarar vio a la Zorra líder "Hablando" con ella, y desde eso corto distancia y Caroline se cambió de escuela.

-Lo pensare- Contesto a secas y siguió su camino hacia su aula dejo sus cosas y se fue al techo del instituto, solía pasar ahí todos los días cuando aún había la conexión wifi en el salón de computo que había debajo de donde él estaba, solo para hablar con la misteriosa chica del juego, claro hasta que un día cambiaron al director y la escuela se endeudo por el servicio y vendió todas las computadoras.

Pero a pesar de eso, el continuaba yendo por la tranquilidad, aparte de ser un buen lugar para componer canciones o practicar. A veces solía subir una chica de su clase, Jade Harley, era una misteriosa chica, antes solía ser amable con todos, pero a mediados de segundo curso cambio drásticamente y no suele hablar con nadie, siempre que sube lleva algunos libros y cuadernos en el brazo y se va a donde hay una vieja banca a estudiar. Dave había intentado hablar con ella, pero está siempre le respondía un –déjame en paz, trato de estudiar- o un –Si quieres hablar con alguien las zorras están en el laboratorio- así que después de un tiempo dejo de hablarle o al menos que sea con algo relacionado a los "estudios" pues ella era la delegada de su clase.

La puerta sonó estruendosamente, el mismo hubiera jurado que esta se hubiera roto del aporreón, era Harley, le tiro una bolsa y se fue a donde siempre. –Y esto?- Pregunto El chico rubio, la morena no despego su vista de un cuaderno que traía entre manos y hablo –Me han dicho que mañana es tu cumpleaños, gran día para uno no? Mañana entrara una tormenta- Dijo sin darle mucha cuerda al asunto. Ella solía darles cosas a todos cuando era su cumpleaños, siempre eran dulces o galletas, Dave abrió la bolsa y había unas cuatro galletas con forma de discos de acetato. –Gracias- dijo pero lo más que Jade hizo fue hacerle una seña con la mano.

El día transcurrió normal se podría decir que para él, fue un día extra anormal, pues no decidió hacer nada… ni jugar. Ni dormir. Se sentó frente al televisor a despejar su mente de aquella bruja, que lo había hechizado.

Pero fue demasiado, inconscientemente el rubio se había quedado dormido, de nuevo había entrado a ese extraño mundo, que siempre estaba monocromo, camino por aquel camino bicolor que se iba extendiendo como un tablero de ajedrez, pero conforme más avanzaba, arboles salían de piezas de domino, las nubes del rededor era lo único que tenía color, todas las galaxias que el infinito universo las adornaban como cortinas a una ventana, el caballero continuo avanzando, a paso torpe pero continuando siempre hacia el frente y de nuevo la esfera gigante se comenzó a mostrar, pero casi cuando la podía ver ya completamente cayó a un agujero aparentemente sin fondo, mirando diferentes signos y símbolos.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando la caída llego a su fin, un cuarto teñido de carmín decoraba la habitación, una mesa con 13 asientos era lo único que estaba en la habitación, le dio la vuelta a la mesa, no tenía nada de especial, a excepción de que cada una de las sillas tenía un color diferente, comenzando desde el rojo hasta el magenta, quiso tomar asiento en una de las sillas, para ser más preciso en la roja, pero al sentarse esta desapareció haciéndolo caer al áspero suelo, no sabía del todo si aquello era una alfombra puesto que su textura era diferente.

Al levantar su mirada, la sala había cambiado, ahora era un habitación blanca, con 16 cuadros negros alrededor de la cuadrada pieza, pero uno de ellos estaba rasgado, se quiso acercar pero el idioma en el que estaba escrito el título del cuadro era totalmente diferente a cualquiera que haya visto hasta ahora, podría jurar que ni siquiera era de la tierra.

-Bienvenido Caballero… - Exclamo una voz ajena a la de él. Y luego de eso todo se volvió negro

* * *

Por cosas del destino, he decidido no continuarlo~ Gracias por los que lo leyeren anteriormente

{{KS


End file.
